


Same and Same but Different

by CityofFallenAngels



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityofFallenAngels/pseuds/CityofFallenAngels
Summary: The members often joked about their relationship. They were like ice and water. Surely nothing would happen?
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Lee Taeyong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Same and Same but Different

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, I wrote this fic in like half an hour XD This is my first fic after a loooooong break so feedback is loved.  
> And yes, I really do love how Taeyong is the only one who can actually make Haechan scared or awkward. It's cute. And no, this is NOT romance!

Granted, him and Taeyong were...not close.

Or, scratch that. They were...awkward.

There was no dislike or hatred or anything between them that other trainees loved to gossip about. It’s just that they were two completely different people. Both physically and literally.

They were as matching as oil and water. Or fire and an ice cube. 

Which meant they did not fit each other. At all.

While Taeyong could be extremely passionate on stage and had his intense moments, he was at his core, an introvert. An extreme introvert in fact that preferred to stay by himself, be quiet and be alone. While Haechan was every bit a fullsun, bursting with unbridled energy and exploding with chatter at every turn. Taeyong was quiet. He was loud. Taeyong was calm and collected. He was wild. Taeyong was a clean freak. He was a mess at every corner.

So their relationship wasn’t exactly unfriendly. It was just  _ completely  _ unexpected. Everybody knew that. Taeyong wasn’t technically fierce. He didn’t scream or shout. In fact their only personal interaction they ever had was when Haechan was younger and Taeyong had given him his water bottle seeing as he looked nervous. That was it. Aside from that it was perfunctory practice comments and the usual polite greetings. But Taeyong scared him. He would clown around with anyone and do pranks on everybody except Taeyong. And the others noticed it and started teasing him for it.

Was it the thick eyebrows? The intense glare? Or the silentness? Or his obsessiveness with cleanliness? Haechan had no idea. But Taeyong certainly wasn’t prank-material to him. Taeyong wasn’t the kind of leader that yelled or shout, or lost his temper easily, but boy once he did, it was terrifying. He conveyed his rage not through his voice, but through his eyes. Those eyes that could look soft could also look deadly. You could literally see rage in his eyes. Just a glare was enough to make Haechan shake. He certainly thought he would be safe from having to think about any stressful situations. They had so many members between them. I mean, what could possibly happen?

Until the news came out that they were to room together.

Instantly the entire group of members roared with laughter, Doyoung laughing till he cried, Johnny practically wheezing on the floor.

“Serves you right! Serves you right!” Doyoung hooted. 

Jungwoo wiped away his tears. “Oh, I can’t wait to see the fight that will ensue.”

Taeyong only smiled wryly, and shrugged. 

“Donghyuk ah, Donghyuk ah, you are going to die,” Yuta teased. Yuta had roomed with both Taeyong and Haechan before so he knew their standards for cleanliness. “Don’t you dare throw your dirty sweet wrappers on the floor again. Or leave your two-weeks old soda cans on the bed. Or put your month-old unwashed pants under the chair as a mat.”

_ Oh, no, _ Haechan groaned.

* * *

But Haechan swore he had never been more cautious in his life. The first night was absolute torture. He was so scared of making a mess, he reminded himself to put away and throw anything into the bin instead of doing what he normally did-flinging it to any empty spot and letting it remain. He cleaned the table. Organised the shelves. Made sure the books were lined properly. Their beds were separated by a single small table between the beds. Taeyong’s bed was on the left. His on the right. The differences were already obvious. Taeyong’s perfumes and bottles were not only organised well but even lined exactly in the right direction. It was like a showcase.

Taeyong didn’t talk much. He was probably exhausted because of leading all the dance practices. Their sleeping schedules were also different. Haechan normally gamed till 5am. Taeyong would knock out by midnight. Haechan had to sleep with a nightlight on while Taeyong slept in pitch blackness. When he entered the room at about midnight after going out to buy a snack for his gaming, he realised the room was already dark. Haechan would normally immediately start gaming. But he was worried it would disturb the sensitive leader. He carefully put the snack down and crawled into bed. He hesitated in turning on his nightlight that was beside the bed. What if it woke Taeyong? To be fair, Taeyong had assured him it was okay after he realised Haechan didn’t like the dark. But Haechan decided not to turn it on for the first time in seventeen years and tried to go to sleep. However, it was an uneasy sleep as he wasn’t used to such darkness. 

The members were absolutely shocked a fight hadn’t broken out between them. Taeyong rolled his eyes and told them not to act like drama queens. There were the fun teasings.

_ Ya, Haechan seems different! _

_ He is so clean now. Wow. _

The second night, Haechan returned home at around 11pm after a night jog. The room light was on so he thought Taeyong was probably doing something. He opened the door and to his surprise, Taeyong was asleep. This was the first time he actually saw the leader actually sleep. He slept lightly to his side, his right hand close to his cheek. He actually looked so peaceful but exhausted. Haechan realised Taeyong never showed his weakness to anyone but he must have been so exhausted.

_ He must have left the light on for me.  _

That was the kind of leader he was. He looked quiet but actually noticed everything.

The air was chilly, and Taeyong’s blanket had dropped to his waist. He seemed to shiver slightly. Haechan hesitated, then carefully crept over and pulled the blanket gently up. Taeyong shifted slightly and curled into the blanket, but didn’t wake. Haechan sighed in relief. He showered quickly, turned the main room light off, but turned on the nightlight this time, this time with a small smile. He slept peacefully that night. 

_END_

**Author's Note:**

> Feedbackers are rewarded with cookies.


End file.
